Increased reliance on technology-based solutions, as well as the expanding field of the internet of things, has necessitated growth in the area of rechargeable batteries. Battery markets have significantly grown in recent decades, and advancements in computing, portable and wearable-sensor applications, and electric vehicles will only boost demand for rechargeable batteries.
One of the most essential stumbling blocks, which limits modern applications of rechargeable batteries, is their relatively slow recharging time. Important industries of interest that can benefit from improved batteries include e-vehicles, portable computers, cells phones, mobile devices, and other electronic device industries that use rechargeable batteries.